


Reoccurring Dreams

by Zee_000



Category: Among Us - Fandom, Badboyhalo, George - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom, Wilbur - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, karl - Fandom, mcyt, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_000/pseuds/Zee_000
Summary: George wakes up in a spaceship with eight other strangers and no recollection of how he ended up there. One stranger in particular catches his eye and a friendship forms between the two. As things start to heat up, George can't shake the strange déjà vu he gets when they're together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 13





	1. A Stranger In A Strange Land

"Remember me," are the last words on George's tongue before he begins to slip from wakefulness. He hears someone desperately cry out to him, but it is soon muffled when a thick haze washes over his mind. Long, icy tendrils of fog curl around his limbs until he is fully enveloped within it. He struggles against it though he knows that it'll do no good. The tendrils beckon at his lips and when he opens his mouth to scream, no noise escapes. Instead, the fog forces itself in through his mouth and nose, suffocating any whisper of urgency or fear left in him and replaces it with relief. He can't remember whose voice the cry belonged to or why he was wrestling with the fog, but he no longer cared. 

The sound of bickering rouses George into consciousness. His eyes flutter open and he lifts his head from his arms. He is sitting around a table with eight other strangers, who are all embroiled in a heated conversation. Two of the unfamiliar people, a man dressed in all orange and another man in all white, seem to be really at each other's throats.

"What the hell do you take me for? I want to get home just as much as you do, so why the fuck would I shut off the lights?"

"I don't know Orange, maybe it's because you never take anything seriously!"

"That's so unfair! Who put you in charge? How do we know that you weren't the one who did it?! Purple, back me up here!"

George couldn't care less about what they were going on about. He had bigger things on his mind at the moment.

Where the hell am I?

The room he finds himself in is considerably large and it looks to be your average cafeteria. Five tables dot the room and the only things furnishing the walls are electrical panels, a trash chute, and a large window. There's nothing exceptional about it, but George is puzzled when he notices a large red button inside of a glass case centered on the table. The button is simply labeled "Emergency." He stands from his seat to get a better look at it, but his attention is soon shifted when he realizes that the window across the room isn't any ordinary window...it's looking out into space.

George approaches the window with caution and uneasiness gnaws at the back of his mind the further he peers into the vastness of space. His brows knit together as he tries to remember why this place is so familiar to him. He can't shake the feeling that only unpleasant memories live here, like he's had to witness something horrifying each time he's stood before this very window. Only an inch of glass separates him from the infinite wasteland that lay outside the room and he can't help but feel like at one point, he's even been on the outside, helplessly looking in. 

A hand rests on his shoulder and he is snapped back into reality. A tall man dressed in a spacesuit stands beside him. He looks down at George with kind eyes and a look of mild concern. George's heart skips a beat when he meets the gaze of the attractive stranger before him.

"It's good to see that you're awake, Blue. You've missed a lot."

Slightly embarrassed, George looks down at his boots, "I...uh...sorry"

"Don't be, you looked like you could use the rest," the man says with a bright smile. "I'm just about done with all of my tasks, so if you want, I could help you with yours?"

George is confused as to what the man is referring to. He feels a light weight in the pocket of his suit. He pulls out a small electronic device that lights up when he taps on the screen. Sure enough, there's an intimidatingly long list of tasks awaiting him.

"That would be nice, thanks Yellow!"

"Yellow?"

George blushes, "Err...is that not what you go by?"

"I mean, we all refer to each other by our suit colors, but it's just that...mine's lime green," he chuckles.

"Oh...well it's nice to meet you, Lime."

With a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, Lime extends a hand and says, "It's nice to meet you too, Colorblind."

George awkwardly shakes his hand, blushing harder than he had been before.

"Anyway," Lime continues, "we should probably rejoin the rest of the group before the meeting ends,"

Lime took hold of George's wrist and led him back to the group. They stood on the outskirts together and listened in on the last few seconds of the meeting. The room is still unbearably tense from the beginning of the discussion, but nevertheless, White makes the final statement.

"Okay guys, I don't think there's enough information to condemn anyone at the moment, but we should all keep an eye on Orange going forward."

Orange stands silently with clenched fists. Everyone's device pings at the same time and they all take it out. George follows suit and on the screen he sees the faces of each person in the room, including his own. Unsure of what this is for or what he's supposed to do with it, he peers over Lime's shoulder and sees him press a small button labeled "skip" in the bottom left corner. He hesitates for a moment before doing the same. Once everyone has submitted their vote, the screen shows nine little gray spacemen icons next to the word "skip." Almost inaudibly, Orange breathes a small sigh of relief. Everyone exits the room in all different directions, leaving George and Lime standing alone by the table.

"So, where to first?"

"My first task is card swipe in..." George checks his list, "admin."

"Okay, cool! That one's just over here."

Lime leads George to the south end of the cafeteria and down a short corridor to the first room on the left. The room they enter is fairly small and a large table with a map of the ship takes up most of the floorspace. George stops to examine the map for a minute. He didn't realize how big the ship was until now.

George looks up and realizes that Lime seems to be studying him with a small smile on his face. He acts like he doesn't notice, shuffles over to the other side of the table, and pretends to be fixated on the task at hand. There's a little machine that reads "Please Swipe Card." After several tries, George finally locates a leather brown wallet in his chest pocket containing an ID card.

With a shaky hand, he quickly swipes his card through the machine. In return, it emits a loud buzz that slightly startles him. George drags the card through a second time, but much slower than before and the machine declines it again. After a number of times more, George still can't get the little hell box to give him the green light. He bashfully glances up at Lime who is actively trying to suppress his laughter. George gives him a pleading look and before he can hand the card over, Lime places his hand over George's own. His soft, steady hand guides George's through the card swipe and it gives a happy beep in acceptance.

"I literally did it just like that!" George exclaimed.

"You definitely didn't," he chuckled, "I could've sworn I saw the machine roll its eyes at you. The trick is to keep a steady pace," Lime says with a wink.

George ignores the comment and realizes that his and Lime's hands are still touching. His face reddens and he retracts his hand.

"...just admit that card swipe is hard."

"Fine, you're right. Card swipe is pretty hard," says Lime, feigning a sympathetic look before bursting out into laughter. It was actually more like wheezing, but George thought it was kind of endearing.

He would do anything for that laugh.


	2. What Happens In Electrical Stays In Electrical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning (possible spoiler): language and blood

How can it feel like you've known someone for a lifetime when you've only just met?

George trails behind Lime down a hallway into a spacious, industrial room. Many large metal shipping containers are poised hazardously atop one another. Smaller metal boxes are suspended in the air due to the nature of the gravity in the room, or lack thereof. Lime nears closer to the pile and reaches in the space between two containers to pull out a bright red gas can that had been neatly tucked away.

He watches the man in the lime green spacesuit kneel down over the jerry can. Lime is carefully filling it to the line, face painted with an expression of absolute focus, as not to spill any. The longer that George stares at him, the more overwhelming his déjà vu becomes. The energy in the room goes from comfortably neutral to insufferably restless in a matter of seconds. Everything in the room begins to tremble, slowly at first, gradually picking up speed until eventually it's all spinning so fast around him that he can no longer make out any distinct shapes in the whirlwind, just dull blurs of color.

Strangely enough, his friend remains firmly in place, still diligently working away at his task. He doesn't seem to notice that anything is happening. George surges forward at the man, wrapping his arms around Lime's waist from behind like he's his only lifeline. His eyes squeeze shut and he buries his face in Lime's back.

After it feels like the spinning has ceased, George takes a quick peek to be sure. The man he had been clinging to for dear life is now nowhere to be found. His arms drop to his sides as he surveys his new surroundings.

No boxes, no ceiling, no floor, and no Lime.

What had once been Storage was now just an expanse of total darkness sprinkled with the far-off, flickering light of celestial bodies. Left without any indication of time or direction, he drifts aimlessly for what feels like forever until a familiar voice tears through the oppressive silence.

"George!"

He whirls around. Lime is floating in the distance, signaling for him to follow. Without another thought, George hurtles in the direction that Lime takes off in, not wanting to spend another moment alone. He loses sight of the man in the blink of an eye and instead finds himself on the outside of a very familiar large window.

His eyes narrow as he tries to make out what's unfolding on the other side of the glass. Multiple figures are gathered around a large round table. It's evident that all sense of rationality or civility has been abandoned. Each man is screaming at another, matching the same hostility and desperation as that of a cornered animal. George presses an ear to the glass and strains to listen in on the argument, but to no avail.

One of the men stands out to George. He is the only one who remains silent among the chaos. There is no mistaking who it is...

That's...that's me

Panic shoots like electricity through his body. The horrified expression that overtakes his face is reflected back at him on the glass, almost mocking him. Any memory of the moment he had just witnessed eludes him, but this felt too real to be a dream...it couldn't possibly be. Millions of questions raced through his mind, but they were soon interrupted by a harsh crack.

A large fracture splinters across the glass of George's space helmet. The crack spreads further and grows deeper until it cannot withstand the pressure any longer. It shatters. He struggles for air, uselessly writhing and clawing at his throat. The edges of his vision blur and the darkness closes in on him.

...

George desperately gasps for breath and this time, cool air fills his lungs. Coughing violently, he stumbles back a few steps. Lime snaps his head around and immediately drops what he is doing. Before Lime can make it over to him, George feels a set of hands firmly catch him by the arms just as he is about to lose his balance. He turns to face the person...it was the man from the meeting.

"Shit, dude, are you okay?"

Orange looks confusedly at George and releases him once he has steadied himself. George blinks, unsure of whether or not he should run considering how the others seemed to have reason to be suspicious of him earlier.

"Yeah, I think so...thanks," he says cautiously.

He feels the familiar touch of Lime gently turn George toward himself, looking him over with worry in his eyes. George gives him a reassuring look to conceal his own lingering fear from what had just happened. Orange breaks the silence.

"Anyway, have you guys seen Karl? We were supposed to meet up, but I can't find him anywhere."

George immediately notices that Orange referred to his friend by name rather than color like everyone else does. Orange seems to have picked up on George's confusion because he goes on to say, "Oh right, I mean Purple. White always tells us not to use our real names so we 'stay focused on the mission,'" he says, mimicking White's accent and rolling his eyes. "You can call me Sapnap if you want." He flashes George a friendly smile before looking hopefully at Lime for an answer.

"Actually, you're the first person we've come across since the meeting, but we'll let you know if we see him," answers Lime.

"...oh." Disappointment flits across Sapnap's face before his expression turns serious. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you though...it's about White. He seems to think that I'm the one sabotaging the mission and I'm worried that---"

As if on cue, White enters the room from the Comms hallway. He doesn't say a word to any of them. All he does is lean against the doorway, arms folded, staring at Orange with a cold look in his eyes.

"...we'll talk later," Orange murmurs. Lime gives him a slight nod and Orange exits storage through the hallway that leads to the left wing, but not before glaring at White. With a satisfied look on his face, White strides out of the room towards Cafeteria.

"So...what's the deal with those two?" questions George.

"I'm not exactly sure..." Lime trails off, seemingly lost in thought. " I don't know what White's aim is, but I do know that we can trust Sapnap. I...I think I've known him for a longtime," He looks George dead in the eye with a quiet intensity. "I get the same feeling with you."

George, taken aback by his last remark, drops his head and stuffs his hands into his pockets. George can still feel Lime's gaze locked on him.

"So you feel it too?"

All George can manage to do is nod. There were many things he wanted to say to him, but he was at a loss for words. He didn't even know the man's first name, yet he felt an unexplainable gravitation toward Lime. Something inside him told George that they had known each other in the past, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. How could he forget a man who, in only a short amount of time, has made George feel so many different things.

Lime takes a step closer to him, holding both of George's hands in his. George looks up at him longingly through half-lidded eyes. Time freezes for a moment as they stay standing there and George wonders if Lime means what he thinks he means. Just when he is about to ask, the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway brings them back down to reality.

"Blue," Lime motions his head toward the hallway and gently tugs George's hand. To Lime's surprise, George stands with his feet planted on the ground.

"One thing first," he blurts. "I...I want you to call me George."

He couldn't stand Lime not knowing his real name anymore. It pained him to feel like he was keeping a part of himself from him and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Even though White was intimidating, his rules could take a backseat when it came to Lime.

"George," Lime tests, "...hmm." He shakes his head and smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing," he looks up, a glint of mischief in his eye, " ...you're just cute."

George turns bright red. "Shut up," he mutters.

All of a sudden, Red and Yellow burst into storage. They were too busy noisily talking and laughing to notice that they weren't alone. To avoid getting caught up in conversation, George and Lime quietly slip out of the room and back into the hallway. They walk side-by-side, though George is following Lime's lead. He tries his best to avoid eye contact, but George can't help but steal a glance at the man just when he thinks that Lime isn't paying attention. As if he read his mind, Lime was already looking back at him through the corner of his eye with a smug look on his face.

I'm going to make him pay for that.

The two men step inside an ill-lit room filled with various electrical appliances. Many wires loosely dangle from the ceiling and countless more are haphazardly strewn about the floor, going each and every direction. The room became significantly more dim when Lime closed the door behind them, shutting out the bright lights from the hallway.

The moment Lime turns back around, George, in one swift movement, grips the collar of Lime's suit. George pulls him down to his height to plant a quick, tentative kiss on his lips. Lime freezes and his eyes widen as he tries to process what had just happened.

Lime pulls away for a moment, trying to regain his usual air of confidence before speaking, but the bright red color that floods his cheeks betrays him.

"Okay we're...we're even," he whispers hoarsely.

It doesn't take Lime very long to recover. He winds his arms around George's waist and pulls him so close that every inch of their bodies is touching. Lime's warm breath sends shivers down George's spine as he trails soft kisses down the side of his throat. This, with Lime, feels new and exciting, but at the same time it also seems as if everything was always like this between the two of them. They just fit into one another's lives perfectly, and call it what you may, but there was no denying that they were made to be together.

Lime presses his lips against George's, slowly at first, as his hands deftly roam up and down George's body. George begins to move backward, pulling Lime with him to the back of the room all the while refusing to part from the kiss. At first, they carefully step over stray cords, but as the kisses grow more fervent, they hurriedly stumble further into the depths of Electrical.

Upon entering the darkest corner of the room, George's boot lands in something slick and his feet fly out from under him. He throws out his arms to catch himself, but nonetheless ends up sprawled out across the floor. The impact of the fall dazes him and at first he doesn't even realize that he is laid back in a large pool of thick, dark liquid. A groan escapes him as he rolls over. Within an inch of his own face is one of another, it's cheek flat against the cold, hard tile. Vacant eyes gaze right through him, fixated on something invisible to the physical world.

George bolts upright and all he can manage to do is stare, mouth agape at the grisly sight. Black's lifeless body lies unnaturally and crumpled on the ground like some plaything that had been carelessly tossed aside by a bored child. A deep, bleeding line is drawn across the throat of the man, crimson trails still flowing from it.

His entire body trembles as tears roll down his cheeks in long, unbroken streams. Realization slowly settles in the pit of his stomach...there was no help coming for them and someone isn't who they say they are.

He felt so goddamn helpless...

He *was* helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> For the sake of the story (and out of respect for the MCYTs who prefer that people don't use their real names), their "real" names are going to be what they go by online.
> 
> I'm going to try to get new chapters out in less time than it took for me to get this one out, so that might mean shorter chapters, but I'm not sure yet. (I haven't had an English class in almost year, so writing consistently for longer periods of time is something I'm still getting used to).
> 
> I'm going to continue posting the color guide at the end of each chapter to avoid any confusion, so here it is again: George- Blue, Dream- Lime, Sapnap- Orange, Karl- Purple, Wilbur- White, Tommy- Red, Tubbo- Yellow, Badboyhalo- Black, Technoblade- Pink. 
> 
> As always, please don't repost my story to other sites without my permission. I have a Wattpad account with the same username as here and it will be posted there as well. The Wattpad version reads better because I can insert italics for when George is thinking. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and stay safe! :)


End file.
